Going Home
by iyfanatic
Summary: IY-DBZ crossover. The usual Kag sees Inu with Kikyo and tries to go home. The well sends her to the DBZ universe and she gets some shocking news. What did Kag find out? R&R Pairings to be decided.
1. The Betrayal

Hey Minna! This is my new fic. It's an Inuyasha-DBZ crossover. Please read and tell me what you think!

Kaede's Village-Sengoku Jidai

Kagome sat in the darkness of Kaede's hut waist deep in her sleping bag, looking at her glowing sportswatch with a worried look. 'Where's Inuyasha?' She wondered, her mouth turning into a frown. 'It's almost midnight. Where could he be?' Kagome then had a horrible thought, 'What if he's in trouble? I have to find him!' With that frantic thought in mind, she quickly got out of her sleeping bag, careful not to disturb Shippo, who was curled up next to her thigh.

'Thank Kami-sama my sleeping bag was near the door. Otherwise I would have woken everyone up.' Kagome thought as she slipped silently out the door and into the light of the full moon. 'Tomorrow is when Inuyasha turns full human, maybe that's why he left.' She shook her at the absurd thought. 'He should know by now that the village is the safest place for him on his human night.' With the intention of yelling at him when she found him, Kagome set out into the forest.

"Almost forgot." Kagome whispered, slapping her own forehead lightly. "I've gotta mask my scent so no demons will find me." After a few moments of concentrating, her hands glowed a light pink, followed by a bright yellow glow that surrounded her whole body. Satisfied, Kagome started walking towards the forest again. 'It's a good thing Kaede trained me on how to use my miko powers. Well, the basics, anyway. Now I don't have to depend on Inuyasha all the time. Doing the training in secret was tough, but it was worth the trouble.' Kagome thought as she neared the bone eater's well, which meant she was almost at the center of the forest.

'I wonder why Inu didn't want me to learn how to control my powers?' Kagome wondered. 'Probably wanted to keep playing the hero. Now that I think about it, Inu has a really macho attitude; it would probably hurt his ego if I didn't need him to rescue me anymore.' The thought made her giggle quietly. "I should get something for Sango and Miroku, to thank them for helping keep my training a secret." Kagome mused quietly while resting against a wide tree. She had been walking for nearly 20 minutes, according to her watch, and had passed the well a while ago.

She was deep in the forest, where the trees were much taller and almost completely blocked out the moonlight, leaving only slivers of silver light. While Kagome was leaning against the tree, she heard noices. It sounded like voices, and they seemed disturbingly familiar. Kagome headed towards them slowly, almost afraid of what she would find. As she got closer, she realized why the voices seemed familiar; they belonged to Inuyasha and the 'Clay Pot', otherwise known as Kikyo. (An: Yes, I'm a Kikyo hater! And if I'm spelling her name wrong, I don't care!)

Kagome hid behind a tree to listen; apparently, they were talking about her. "Inuyasha, do you really love me, and not my reincarnation?" Kikyo asked, in what she obviously thought was a seductive tone. Inuyasha looked unsure for a moment, but then he nodded. Kagome struggled to control the tears that threatened to fall. "Are you sure?" Clay Pot asked. "Yes, Kikyo. Kagome is just a shard detector. A simple copy of you. You're the one I love. Always." Inuyasha declared.

The Clay Pot smiled evilly, then she pressed her fake body against him and gave him a passionate kiss. Kagome was utterly disgusted and heartbroken at the sight, yet she couldn't find the strength to look away out of morbid fascination. It was like the sight of a horrible automobile accident, the kind where you keep staring at the wreckage from behind the protection of the car windows, even after you get a crick in your neck from twisting your head around so much. Nearly a minute later, there was some discernable amount of space between their mouths, but not their bodies, which were still squished together.

"How much do you love me, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked him after a few seconds of silence. "I would do anything for you, Kikyo." Inuyasha answered readily. "Anything. Really?" Clay Pot asked skeptically. "Really." "Come to hell with me, then." She said with an evil smirk. "I can't. At least, not yet. We haven't finished collecting the Shikon Jewel." Inuyasha explained, completely oblivious to her facial expression. Kikyo's smirk had quickly swept into a scowl at hearing the reason that made Inuyasha want to stay in the realm of the living.

"Is it really because of the jewel, or is it because of my reincarnation?" Clay Pot asked him angrily. "It's the jewel! Kagome doesn't matter to me! She's not even my friend!" Inuyasha exclaimed desperately. That impromptu declaration caused Kagome to gasp softly from her hiding spot and start to cry, silent sobs shaking her frail body. She could handle Inuyasha not loving her, after all, you couldn't dictate matters of the heart, but she'd thought that they could at least be considered friends.

"Really? Prove it, then, Inuyasha. Kill her so that I can have my soul back and be with you." Kikyo said, staring accusingly into Inuyasha's indecisive face. A few silent and suspenseful minutes later, Inuyasha told Kikyo his decision. "Ok. I'll do it. I'll get your soul back." At his answer, Clay Pot kissed him again, this time with more force. Soon, their hands were busy roaming under each other's clothes.

Seeing that was Kagome's limit; she quickly turned around and started walking away in a complete daze. Kagome didn't know where she was going, nor did she care. She was too busy trying to comprehend what she had just witnessed. 'Inuyasha was making out with the Clay Pot, and then he promised her that he'd kill me! I thought he was my friend, if not more.' Kagome thought sadly, still trying to wrap her mind around the insane idea that the guy she had thought liked- if not loved- her was going to try to kill her.

After a while of mindless wandering, Kagome found herself at the well. 'If Inu is really going to try and kill me, I have to leave and seal the well.' She thought, kneeling before the side nearest to her to perform the sealing spell. 'It's too bad I didn't get to finish my training; I won't be able to seal it for very long on my own. I can't ask Kaede to help me, because if I do, I'll have to say goodbye to everyone, and it'll hurt too much.'

Kagome was almost done with the temporary seal. "I'll be back. As soon as I get more training." Kagome promised the silent forest. "I don't know where I'll train, but I'll do it. I won't let Inuyasha and that dead Clay Pot keep me away from my friends and responsibilities to the Shikon." She said out loud, determination clear in her voice. "Now all I need is someone to train me." Kagome said, sitting on the lip of the well. "Can't be that hard. I'll just put an ad in the paper. Lots of people read the newspaper, maybe I'll get lucky and one of 'em will be a martial arts expert, or something." Kagome said, liking the idea.

"Yeah! That's what I'll do. I can pay with my saved up birthday money." Kagome said, smiling. "I'm on my way to kicking Inuyasha's butt!" She declared happily. Unbeknownst to her, someone had been watching her silently from the treeline. Golden eyes followed every move her small body made. When Kagome made her declaration, the eyes shone with light amusement.

Kagome closed her eyes and jumped into the well. If she had kept her eyes open, she would have seen the well glow bright red, instead of the usual blue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the first chappie! Review and tell me if you think it'll beworth my trouble to keep it going.


	2. The Red Energy

Hey Minna! This is the second chapter of Going Home! Hope you enjoy it!

'Shut up already and get it over with.'

Kitzuko! There could be _little kids _reading this!

'Oh. _Right._'

Anywayz, in case you aren't reading my other fic, The Glass of Time, I have recently received my muse. Kitzuko!

He's annoying, but he gets the job done.

'Hey! Don't insult me in front of other people! That's supposed to be between you and me!'

Calm down! I forgot, that's all! Sheesh! What a drama queen!

'Keep _that_ up and I won't help you.'

Fine, fine. I'm sorry, DQ.

'DQ? What's tha- Oh, that's it. I don't have to stand for this _abuse._

/Kitzuko storms out of the room and slams the door/

/sweatdrops/ _Okay..._ Anywayz, enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DBZ Universe

"Bye Dad! We'll be back by lunchtime!" Gohan yelled to his father, Goku, who was still at the breakfast table, eating his 4th helping of bacon and eggs. "Ok. Be careful." He said, sounding slightly muffled by the food in his mouth.

"Goku! Don't talk with your mouth full!" ChiChi reprimanded him, then she turned to her sons. "Gohan, take care of your little brother." Sure, mom." Next to him, Goten wrinkled his small nose. "I'm not little! I'm 8!" He declared proudly.

"And that makes you little, young man." ChiChi told him patiently. "Now, say the rules." "Don't fly off without telling Gohan where I'm going. Don't shoot ki blasts without having a good reason. And don't dive to the ground too fast." Goten recited dutifully.

"Good boy!" ChiChi said, hugging him. "Now, get out of here." She said, shooing them both out of the house. When the door was closed securely behind them, Goten scowled. "Man! I sound like a tape recording." He whined, kicking off from the ground and shooting into the sky.

"Oh, come on, Goten. She's only worried about you." Gohan told him after he'd catched up to him. "She'll probably stop once you reach your thirties." He teased, floating on his back in midair.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Goten said dryly. "I know, I'm a real riot." He said, trying not to laugh at his own joke. Goten smirked at his older brother's lame attempt at humor, and turned his head to the side.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a strange red glow and then felt a very strong energy signature. "Hey, Gohan! Did you see that?" Goten asked him, unsure if what he saw was real. "See what?"

"Never mind." Obviously, his brother wasn't going to be much help. There was only one way to find out what he had seen. "I'm going to go check it out." "Check what out?" Gohan asked, confused. Goten didn't answer. Instead, he shot off towards where he'd seen the light.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome opened her eyes when she landed gently at the bottom of the well. "Did I fall asleep?" She asked herself quietly, confused at being able to see clearly.

Instead of being dark, sunlight was streaming into the well and warmed the top of her head pleasantly. 'Wait. Sunlight? What happened to the wellhouse?' Kagome wondered, looking around. "And to the ladder?!" She said loudly.

"How am I supposed to get out? Jump?!" Kagome said sarcastically, trying to cover her unease with a show of anger. As she eyeballed the meadow that surrounded the well, Kagome started to really worry.

"Ok. I'm not in the Sengoku Jidai, and I'm not home. So, where am I?" Kagome wondered out loud. "You are in a well, I believe." A male voice said from behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. Short chappie. Sorry, but I'm kinda having writer's block on this story.

'Yeah, yeah.'

Kit? When did you get back?

'Right now. _Duh!_ '

Hmmm...

'What?'

I was trying to decide what your punishment would be.

'Punishment? What did _I_ do?'

You left me to tough it out on my own.

'I'm getting punished for _that?_ '

Yes. But I can't come up with something.

/turns to readers/

Could you PLEASE help me come up with a suitable punishment for Kitzuko?

Oh, and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Later Minna!


	3. Meeting Kagome

**Ohayou Minna-san! I'm sorry for the long time it took to update, it's just that I'm focusing more on my other stories. Sorry!**

**And I would like to thank my very nice reviewers!**

**Ralina - I can't tell you that! It's a big part of the plot!**

**Sori of Chrome Dragon - Yeah!**

**Darkdreamer - Thanks... And you'll find out!**

**Kachie - HAHAHA! You'll find out if you keep reading!**

**--------------------**

**Last Time:**

"Ok. I'm not in the Sengoku Jidai, and I'm not home. So, where am I?" Kagome wondered out loud. "You are in a well, I believe." A male voice said from behind her.

**This Time:**

When Goten rushed off, Gohan quickly sped after him. He had promised his mother that he'd take care of him, and that was what he intended to do. A few minutes of fast flying later, he had caught up to Goten.

"Don't do that! What if it was someone who wanted to harm you?" Gohan said while trying to maintain his speed. "You would have flown right into their trap. We taught you better than that!"

"Jeez, Gohan! Calm down alright? You're starting to sound like mom." Goten said, scowling. "Besides, I knew you would catch up eventually. I just wanted to find the light I saw."

"What light?!" Gohan asked, getting frustrated. "I saw a red light-glowish thing coming from somewhere around here when you made your totally lame joke." Goten answered him, looking around at the ground speeding past below them.

He suddenly felt the strange energy again. "Do you feel that?" He asked Gohan, his voice shaking slightly. The energy was a lot stronger than when he first felt it. "Yeah. It came from over there." His older brother was pointing towards a small meadow, which was full of tall grass and wildflowers. And, was that a well?

"Let's go." Goten said, once again speeding off. As he approached the well however, he slowed down. Gohan followed, keeping half of his attention on his reckless brother, and the other trained on the forest that surrounded the meadow on one side.

When they landed quietly near the well, Gohan started to walk towards it cautiously, with Goten following close behind him. As they got closer, they culd hear a feminine voice coming from inside the old and crumbling structure. It was too soft to clearly understand what she was saying, though.

Gohan slowly and quietly looked over the rim of the well. Luckily, the girl's back was facing them, so they could study her without being noticed.

She had shiny, raven hair down to about mid-back and had a nice figure. Judging by the way she was moving her head back and forth, he guessed that she was probably scanning the part of the meadow she could see.

"Ok. I'm not in the Sengoku Jidai, and I'm not home. So, where am I?" The girl asked herself. 'Why would she be in the Sengoku Jidai, whatever that is?' Gohan wondered, but then he shrugged it off.

"You are in a well, I believe." He answered, although he knew that she hadn't asked anyone in particular, instead she was just thinking out loud. The girl whirled and their eyes met. Gohan was floored. Her big, blue-gray eyes were the most beautiful ones he had ever seen.

He was brought out of his temporary paralysis by Goten, who jabbed his elbow into his stomach. Gohan flinched a little at the slight pain, and then introduced himself. "I'm Gohan, and this is-" He was interrupted by Goten. "I'm Goten. i'm his brother. And I'm not little, I'm 8."

The girl giggled at his tough-guy tone. "I'm Kagome, Higurashi Kagome. Nice to meet you." The girl, now known as Kagome, said politely. 'She has a nice voice.' The dazed thought was processed in his mind as soon as she spoke.

"Do you always jump into wells?" Gohan asked her curiously once he'd come back to reality. "Yeah. But I don't usually end up here." At their questioning looks, she sighed and said, "If you get me out of here, I'll tell you all about it, ok?"

Without hesitating, Gohan leaped into the well. "What are you-" Kagome cut herself off when she felt his arms wrap themselves around her waist and pull her body firmly to his chest.

Gohan pushed off from the dirt bottom of the well and, clutching Kagome tightly, flew over the top and onto the ground. When they were stable, he released Kagome's waist and stepped back to give her some room.

"You can fly?" Kagome asked loudly, her eyes wide with shock. "Uh...Yeah, but you said that you'd explain what you were doing in that well, so I'll tell you later." Gohan promised.

"Ok." Kagome agreed, sitting down comfortably in the grass and beginning her story. "Well, I live in a shrine, and in the backyard there's this wellhouse. And the well in there is a time portal to the Sengoku Jidai. It's called the Bone Eater's Well, because people used to throw demons' bones in there and they'd disappear."

"Apparently, one of the demons wasn't dead or something, because on my 15th birthday, it dragged me down the well and into the Fuedal Era. It wanted this weird jewel that was in my body."

"Anyway, itbit out the jewel- which is called the Shikon no Tama, by the way- but it was killed. After that, the jewel was being stolen, so I shot and killed the demon with an arrow, but I accidentaly broke the jewel into lots of little pieces, too."

"So now I have to put it together. My friends help me since I'm not that great at killing things. I can go back and forth through the well, so I can go home whenever I want to."

That's what I was trying to do, in fact, but instead I ended up here. And it was around midnight when I left." Kagome finshed up with a confused frown.

"Maybe the time difference was caused because of you traveling to a different planet." Goten spoke up after a thoughtful silence. Gohan shot him a startled glance from the corner of his eye. His brother had thought of the same thing going through his mind.

--------------------

Oooh! Kagome's on a different planet! Or is she?

HAHAHA!

You'll never know!

'Yes they will, you retard. They'll find out in the next chapter.'

Kit! Why do you always have to ruin my fun?!

'Because it's fun to burst your bubble.'

/sighs/ Oh well. Don't forget to review!


	4. I'm Where!

Konnichi wa, Minna-san! It's been a while, hasn't it?

'Get on with it.'

As you can probably see, Kitzuko isn't in the best of moods today.

Hmm... It could possibly be because I've been working his ass off, trying to update and upload my new stories at the same time.

'You don't have to tell them every single thing about me, you know. I have the right to privacy too.'

Actually... You don't. I asked my history teach, and since you're basically a part of me, aka my deluded thoughts, then you as an individual have no rights.

I personally think that that's wrong. What about those ppl with multiple personalities, huh? What rights do they have?

Ok... I'm going into a rant so I'll stop here. Reviewer Responses are at the end! Read, Enjoy, and then Review!

LAST TIME:

"Maybe the time difference was caused because of you traveling to a different planet." Goten spoke up after a thoughtful silence. Gohan shot him a startled glance from the corner of his eye. His brother had thought of the same thing going through his mind.

THIS TIME:

"Different planet!" Kagome shrieked in alarm, her eyes widening in disbelief. Gohan elbowed his brother in the ribs for just blurting out that information and scaring her. "Uh... What I think he means Kagome, is that you might not be from around here- more specifically this planet- because there aren't any demons, nor have there ever been. The only things living here besides the humans are the aliens."

"Aliens? Real aliens?" Kagome asked them, striving to keep her voice level, yet having her face betray her curiosity. Gohan noticed absently that her eyes sparkled prettily when she was curious. "Well, we're not called _aliens,_ we're called Seiyans," Goten said, answering her question honestly.

"You guys are aliens? I mean, Seiyans? That's so cool!" Kagome exclaimed energetically. Obviously, she seemed to have forgotten her past unease. "Time traveling would have been better," Goten said with a heavy sigh of disappointment. Kagome shook her head at his statement.

"I think flying is much cooler than jumping into dirty old wells," Kagome said happily, trying to bring back Goten's previously content mood. The small boy seemed to perk up a bit when Kagome said that. "Yeah... I guess it is. I wouldn't want to get all dirty," Goten said, making a face at the thought of being unclean.

Kagome giggled at the boy, but then returned to the business at hand. "So, what planet is this then?" Kagome asked the Seiyan brothers, eager to find out where she had ended up. "This is Earth, year 2005," Gohan promptly answered. "What country?" "Japan, about 30 miles north of Tokyo."

"Demo, that can't be right; the date was March 13, 2005 when I last went home, about 2 weeks ago. The shrine is near the western edge of Tokyo," Kagome said, getting confused. Could aliens have inhabited the planet in the two weeks she had been gone?

"Well, maybe you're not from a different planet then. Maybe you're just from a parallel dimension or something," Gohan told her. "The well may have sent you to our dimension instead of 500 years ahead in yours." Kagome had to admit that his explanation made sense. This wasn't any weirder than most other things she had done in her life.

They were interrupted from their strange discussion by Goten's huge, jaw-cracking yawn. "This is boring, let's go home." Gohan looked over at Kagome, whose eyes had strayed from them and were now locked on the well, looking at it sadly at the mention of home.

"You can come with us and meet our parents, Kagome. Tomorrow we can bring you back here and try the well." Kagome turned towards him and smiled, although the action didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'd love to meet your parents, Gohan. Thanks for inviting me." "Can't just leave you out here alone," Goten put in, his tone indicating that he thought that was obvious.

Kagome giggled, but then remembered a crucial fact, "Oh, but how are we going to get there? I can't fly." "Don't worry 'bout it, I'll just carry you again," Gohan said, not noticing the light blush spreading across her features.

OK. TIME FOR REVIEWER RESPONSES!

Yusuke's Angel- glad you like!  
AnimeMoonlightGoddess-I did!  
Jessica- I made it a little longer! and I love sugar too!  
Chibi-Sessy-Tenshi - thanks for the advice, it worked!  
Skitzoflame- thanks for reviewing!  
bajohn- thanks!  
Leana- thanks, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said about my writing!  
Someone- lol. thanks for reviewing!  
Black Hands- I updated!  
souless one- thanks!  
ssman- lol. I updated. Sheesh!  
hjfjjjdjjgf- lol. you'll do what?  
AlixMM- you should know now!  
Sweet-single- lol. thanks!  
yashagrl- I continued, I continued! lol  
inudawg65- I updated!  
InuyashaKagome love fan- thanks K-chan!  
vi3tdream27- thanks!  
Naraku'sgirl2- Thanks! I loved your review!  
kitsune'sangelofflames- I updated!

And that's it...

Look out for my new stories! No use wearing down Kit for nothing right?

'And there goes the blatant advertising...'

/ignores Kitzuko/

NEway... later minna!


	5. Carry?

Hey minna!

It's been a while... Sorry!

I won't keep you long, I just wanted to know something...

'Well, spit it out, we don't have all day.'

Quiet, Kit. Anyway, my friend told me that we couldn't do reviewer responses anymore, and I wanted to know if that was true.

Can someone please tell me in their review, or email me, or something?

Thanks, now go ahead and read...

* * *

Last Time:

Kagome giggled, but then remembered a crucial fact, "Oh, but how are we going to get there? I can't fly." "Don't worry 'bout it, I'll just carry you again," Gohan said, not noticing the light blush spreading across her features.

This Time:

'Carry me? No one has _ever_ carried me before... well, Inuyasha carried me on his back, but that's completely different from being actually _carried._'

Kagome felt herself blush and quickly turned away, trying to hide it from the two Seiyan brothers.

'Why am I blushing?' Kagome asked herself, 'It's not a big deal, right? He's just carrying me to be nice and to speed things up...'

"Kagome?" Gohan questioned, peering intently at her face.

His view was partially obstructed by her bangs, which hid her pretty eyes from his curious glance.

She turned quickly, looking flustered. "Y-yes, Gohan?"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm just a little nervous about flying, that's all. I've never flown without a plane before…" she said, babbling a bit.

Goten grinned cheerily at her. "Don't worry about it Kagome, you'll be fine. I'll be there to catch you if you fall!"

The time-traveler smiled. "Now I don't know if I should be relieved or if I should be worried…"

The elder of the two brothers chuckled. "You'll be safe with me Kagome. I won't let you fall, I promise."

Kagome felt a light tug at her heart. Inuyasha had told her that before…

Gohan noticed the quick flash of sadness in her stormy eyes, which was then smothered by determination.

He wondered about what she was thinking about, but felt that it wasn't his place to ask.

Goten, though usually thought to be rather dense, could feel the rising tension. He _was_ eight, after all…

"Hey, Kagome! If you want, I could take you home! I'm strong, I can carry you!" Goten said, striking a pose.

Kagome giggled, 'He looks so cute like that. Kinda reminds me of Shippou…'

She quickly stomped down on the rapidly rising sadness and put on a small, but sincere, smile.

"I'm sure you can, but what would your mother say, seeing you come home carrying a strange girl?"

"Oh, she wouldn't mind. She'd think you were my girlfriend!"

Gohan snorted, tired of being left out of the conversation. "Sure, as if someone as pretty as Kagome would go out with _you!"_

Unnoticed, Kagome blushed brightly. Gohan had called her pretty without thinking about it…

* * *

And that's it...

I know it's short, but I'm busy!

I _do_ have a life, y'know.

'Really? Wouldn't have guessed...'

Oh shush Kit. You're just jealous!

'Of what?'

...I'll think of something...

Anyway, review!


End file.
